Organic and inorganic systems are currently used as binders in forming shapes from a mixture containing an aggregate material, such as sand. Typically, the aggregate material and binder are mixed, the resultant mixture is rammed, blown or charged to a pattern to form a desired shape and then cured with the use of a catalyst, co-reactant and/or heat to a solid cured state.
These binders find use in many applications for binding particulate material and are frequently used in foundry applications.
The most acceptable binder systems used in the foundry art are organic binder systems. A particular organic system used as a binder in the foundry arts is a urethane binder. The two major components of this system are a polyhydroxy component and a polyisocyanate component. These two components are added to an aggregate and cured. In the "cold box" process, a gaseous amine catalyst is used to catalyze the reaction between the polyhydroxy component and the isocyanate component to form a shape. This system requires no heating in order to achieve curing. (See for example U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/285,108 filed Aug. 3, 1994 and now U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,071 herein incorporated by reference). In another process, the "hot box" process, aggregate, binder and catalyst are mixed and then blown or charged into a hot pattern. Curing is accomplished by the transfer of heat from the pattern to the aggregate mix. Regardless of the type of organic binder system, the organic binder used to produce desired shapes will volatilize during curing and/or burn out at metal pouring temperatures. Such processes produce smoke, odors and additional unwanted and harmful emissions which can result in the need to comply with applicable local and central government regulations. Another deficiency of organic binder systems is their relatively short bench life.
In order to obviate the deficiencies of the organic systems, some foundries use inorganic binder systems. One type of inorganic binder which is widely applied is an aqueous solution of a silicate, such as sodium silicate, i.e., water glass. (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,277 herein incorporated by reference). Although the binding properties of the silicates are generally satisfactory they, when compared to organic systems, exhibit lower flowability of the binder/aggregate mixture due to the high viscosity of the silicate. Additionally, when subjected to metal pouring or casting temperatures the silicates tend to fuse making it difficult to remove the fused shapes from castings by mechanical shakeout methods. The fused shapes also lack water solubility which prevents their removal or dissolution by water dispersing.
A second inorganic system, comprised of an aqueous solution of a polyphosphate glass is disclosed in WO 92/06808 which is herein incorporated by reference. These binders, when cured, exhibit satisfactory strengths, excellent rehydration, and breakdown of the aggregate shape after being exposed to metal casting temperatures. Deficiencies of this binder system include: poor humidity resistance, softening of the aggregate system at high temperatures, which restricts its use in ferrous alloy applications; and when compared to the organic binders, low flowability of the aggregate due to relatively high binder levels required for adequate strengths.
A third inorganic system is known which is comprised of a major portion of a finely-divided refractory material mixed with a minor portion of a dry phosphate to which is subsequently added a minor portion of an aqueous alkali metal silicate as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,838 (the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference) to make gas curable molds. This composition is chemically reacted with a gaseous agent, such as carbon dioxide, to cure the composition by reacting the phosphate with an alkali metal carbonate formed on curing of the inorganic system with carbon dioxide.
Another known inorganic binder system, which includes a combination of silicate and polyphosphate, is disclosed in the work of D. M. Kukuj et al, "Modification of Waterglass with Phosphorus Containing Inorganic Polymers" (the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference.) The method of preparing this binder involved processing of the silicate and polyphosphate at high temperatures and pressures in an autoclave to cause a chemical reaction of the inorganic polymers. The binder was then coated onto sand and was cured using CO.sub.2 at ambient temperatures. By this work, only a low level of polyphosphate could be incorporated in the binder preparation. In addition, Kukuj et al found that the maximum strength system had only 5% polyphosphate modifier and the strength dropped off dramatically when the binder contained more than 7% polyphosphate. Kukuj et al also found that small additions of polyphosphate in their binder (about 1 to 3%) caused a dramatic increase in viscosity of the binder prior to its addition to aggregate. Thus, the deficiencies of this system include: high temperature and high pressure processing required to produce the binder; formation of new chemical compounds with high viscosity; and low flowability of the binder/aggregate system. Also, like U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,838, chemical interaction of the binder system with a carbon dioxide containing gas was necessary to cure the system.
Gelling of inorganic binders under appropriate conditions provides binding properties; however, unexpected gelling can occur prior to aggregate incorporation even if there are minor physical and/or chemical changes in the binder solution. Such unintentional gelling is, of course, detrimental to the usefulness of the binder systems, and it has been witnessed in compositions of the present invention.
The present inventors have conducted extensive studies on silicate/phosphate systems and they have achieved unexpected results in view of the results disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,838 and by Kukuj et al. The present inventors have also learned that the gelling of inorganic systems prior to aggregate addition is not insurmountable. It has been found by the inventors that if premature gelling occurs in the silicate/phosphate system of the present invention the gelling condition can be overcome if agitation is employed or if an aqueous addition is made or if the pH is upwardly adjusted. By taking these steps, the gelled composition will return to a solution.